No Happily Ever After
by AmethystRoseMalfoy
Summary: Sometimes it's our own choices that keep us from our happily ever after. Hermione confronts Draco about their choices. And explains the new choice she has made for herself and their children. Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, who is not me.


The End

"Draco, we need to talk. " Hermione announced, walking into the study.

"I don't have much time. I have an appointment to get to." Draco replied, not even looking up from his desk.

"Cancel it. This is important. I'm sure whoever she is, she will be just as willing to fuck you tomorrow."

Draco finally looked up from his paperwork. "Excuse me. What did you say?"

"You heard me. I need to talk to you, and what I have to say is more important than whatever or whoever you are doing this afternoon." Hermione said, taking a seat in the leather armchair in front of his desk.

"I have a business meeting. And I don't care for your insinuations about how I spend my time."

Hermione laughed. "They are not insinuations. I know how you spend your time. All of Wizarding London knows how you spend your time, Draco. Since the day we married, you've had mistresses. Flings. Call them what you will. And I've had enough. I know we had an agreement, but you also agreed to discretion. You have broken that agreement over and over again. You have brought your trash into our home where your children live. You have had ME invite them into our home for social events. I've had to listen to them discuss your sexual preferences, the size of your cock, in my OWN home...and I've had enough of it. How many women have you fucked in our bed? The bed where our children were conceived? Do you even know?"

Hermione turned her head to look through the window, lost in thought for a moment. Turning back she asked, "Do you remember our last anniversary?"

At his nod, she continued. "That morning, I went to Madame Malkin's to buy a new dress for our anniversary dinner. While I was in the dressing room, I overheard two women in the room next to me talking. They were discussing their lovers. One of them was telling her friend how just the week before her lover had brought her to that very shop to pick out something special for a dinner date. He was taking her to Milan to meet his friend. She went on to say how he had slipped into her dressing room and proceeded to fuck her against the wall. She went into great detail about it. Then her friend said something I will never forget as long as I live. Can you guess what that was?" Hermione asked, her eyes boring into his wide grey eyes.

At the negative shake of Draco's head she continued. "No? She said, and I quote, "Oh, I know exactly what you mean. Draco does have a bit of an exhibitionist side to him. He fucked me in a Harrod's dressing room once."

Draco's face paled. "That's why you cancelled our dinner."

Hermione continued as if he had never spoken. "Needless to say I left immediately. You told me you were going to visit Blaise. You said he seemed a little depressed and you were going to cheer him up. Did you see him at all? Was she his "gift" to cheer him up? Have a nice little threesome, did you? Are you as open with all your friends about cheating on me? Do they laugh at the gullible Mudblood?"

"Stop. Let me explain." Draco said, standing up.

Hermione cut him off. "Explain? What's to explain? Do you have explanations for all of them? Because that isn't the first time something like that happened. And we both know it won't be the last. In a few years, it could be your daughter in a dressing room listening to some woman talking about you."

Draco's face turned a deathly shade of grey, falling back into his chair.

"Harry knows about our agreement. I had to tell him after he saw you kissing some tramp in a hotel lobby and taking her upstairs. I think he told Ginny too. She hasn't said anything, but I've caught her looking at me sadly several times. Do you know how that makes me feel? Do you even care?"

Draco didn't answer. He sat, quietly, staring into space. Contemplating all his wife had said.

"Draco, look at me. I'm done with us. I will stay in this house with our children until they leave for Hogwarts. You will move into another wing. I have already asked Pippy to pack your things. Just tell him which room to move them to. I'm asking for discretion, Draco. The discretion you promised me years ago. If I see any evidence that you have brought one of them here again...if I hear about you being seen publicly with one of your whores...I will leave. With the children. You will never find them. And don't think I'm not capable of doing it."

Draco finally looked up.

"You do remember the year leading up to the war? How Harry, Ron and I were missing all that time? How the Death Eaters could not find us? They searched and searched, but they never found us. That was me...all me. I know how to disappear and stay hidden. Not even Voldemort's followers could track me down. So don't think for one second you would be able to find us. And don't think your parents will help you either. It was actually your father that pushed me into this little talk."

"My father?"

"Yes, your father. I had lunch at the Manor with your mother yesterday. Your father came in as I was about to leave. He asked if he could speak privately with me. I said of course. Then he told me about something he had overheard. Apparently, a few days ago, he was at his club and heard several men at an adjacent table talking about their unfaithful wives. After discussing the situation for a few minutes, the men came to the conclusion that two of the wives currently have the same lover. And the other wives had enjoyed the attentions of this same man in the past. Lucius said he couldn't believe his ears when he heard them say the man's name. His son wasn't capable of that type of deplorable behavior. His son was happily married with two children, he wouldn't do such a thing. He asked me point blank if I am cheating on YOU. That is the only reason he could fathom that would allow his precious son to be unfaithful."

"What did you tell him?" Draco spoke so softly it was barely audible.

"I told him the truth. I explained our original agreement. I told him I knew about the affairs. I told him everything. About Madame Malkin's, the women in our home, in our bed. I told him about Harry seeing you at the hotel. By the time I was finished, I was crying in his arms like a child."

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I know I'm going back on our agreement, but I can't live with it any longer. When we made that agreement, I didn't care about you. I didn't even know you then, not really. Now I do know you and I care about you. More than that. Somewhere along the line...at some point over the years...I fell in love with you. Isn't it sad. I love my husband. I didn't think that would ever happen. I didn't think I could love you. But what I will not do is pretend anymore. I will live here until both children are in school, then I will move out. Maybe find job to keep busy. I know we can't divorce, but I had Lucius look over our marriage contract, and there is nothing that requires us to live in the same house. You will then be free to see anyone you chose, anywhere you chose. You can fuck your whores in the atrium of the Ministry for all I care. But if you aren't discreet before I move out, your father will help me hide the children from you if I ask him to. He isn't at all happy with you."

"Does mother know? Did you or father tell her?"

"I haven't said anything to her, and I don't think Lucius has either. He made a point of speaking to me alone. But your mother is a very intelligent woman. If Lucius and I both have overheard your indiscretions being discussed in public, then it's probably a safe bet that she has too. If not, it is just a matter of time before one of her friends decides to enlighten her for her own good. I wish you luck with making Narcissa understand."

And with those final words she walked from the room. Leaving Draco to reflect on what he had done with his life and the state of his family.


End file.
